


Distraction

by Pasteles



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Q, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Workplace Smut, love you chloe, sub!james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pasteles/pseuds/Pasteles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond is an impatient bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



James, are you always so infuriating?" Q looked up from his laptop for a fraction of a second, meeting the other man's icy eyes with a slight frown. 

"It's just for you, love." James smirked, sidling up behind Q and wrapping his arms around his torso. He rested his head on Q's shoulder, the wooly jumper itching his chin. 

"I'm flattered." Q didn't turn from his computer screen, but his fingers paused, hovering over the keyboard where they had previously been tapping away without hesitation. James's breath ghosted up the side of his neck, hot in his ear. 

"You should be." He whispered, sucking at the soft skin just below his jaw. Q felt a shiver creeping up his spine, some rolled his shoulders back and stood up straighter. James chuckled, taking the opportunity to tighten his grip around the wiry man's waist and worry his teeth over the same spot, his mouth hot and wet. 

Q leaned back, deliberately pressing his arse against James's front. James swore under his breath and Q smirked, carefully typing out another line of code. He hit the final key with only a little bit more force than necessary. Turning on his heel, his fingers then curled around Jame's tie just as his other hand dropped to roughly palm James through his trousers. 

"Oh, bloody hell, Q." The older man cursed under his breath, arching into his touch. Q drew away, keeping his hand possessively around his tie. He tugged sharply so James's head was drawn forwards and Q could nip at his earlobe. 

"Then wait until I'm done working, you absolute knob."


End file.
